


Legends

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Link - Fandom, Pipit - Fandom, SkywayrdSword
Genre: Gay, M/M, idk - Freeform, it's gonna be really gay, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Link took on this great adventure with as much energy and passion as he could, but that was dwindling fast and the exhaustion was setting in and all he wanted was someone to reassure him that it would all be ok.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Link/Pipit, may have spoilers if you haven't finished SS yet, idk that game came out in what? 2011? Idk. This is on my wattpad, or that's where i originally wrote it. Same user name if you would rather read it there! Please leave comments and reviews, yeah some chapters may be a little short but i work a full time job and it's hard to do this shit. PLEASE ENJOY THOUGH

Like any normal person, Link woke up with a groan and at least seven reasons to shut his eyes and return to the sweet unconsciousness that was way more welcoming than the muggy heat of Eldin or the suffocating sands of Lanyaru. His body was a toy to the harsh environments, he would discover injuries he didn't remember wearing the other day and would sometimes find his body rejecting the red potion he forced down a minuet ago. Yet he still kept fighting.

If he had to be brutally honest, he didn't like it. He didn't like this being 'His' destiny or 'His' fate, he would hand it over to Groose or Pipit in a heart beat if it meant he could lie down and rest like he did uncountable months ago. His body under the shade of the sparring halls small roof with his tunic down around his waist as another skin shade glazed his body.

Yet here he lie with his ripped and singed green tunic that hardly stay on as his chain mail still burned with the heat of a forgotten volcano and a sun that turned time to fast on a once beautiful land. His hands calloused from the handle of a legendary sword that spoke small encouragement to him when he was bleeding his love all over the floor and up the wall. His hair was bleached by the intense light as it's once sandy brown was now an airy white-blond. His body now nimble and marred, battle-hardened to where if a feather grazed his chest he would be numb to its delicate touch.

Link pushed himself up, his legs felt to heavy and his shoulders hung down as he strapped the Master Sword and shield to his back once again. Once again. He knew his task at hand, power up the Gate of Time and find Zelda. Wake her up and get her to her rightful time- granted it would be much easier without the words "I used you" searing into his brain making his habit chewed nails dig crescent shaped marks into his skin.

He loved Zelda, maybe more than she loved him, and he wished when this was all over he could have that love. Though Link knew he had no choice, nobody loves the boy who never speaks a word and cries over the near death of a animal that dug around in Eldins volcanic dirt. His toes pressed against the floor as he forced himself to hold his head up, he had to finish all of this or he could possibly loose his love forever. Reaching over he grabbed his boots which donned melted bottoms that still had grains of sand and small blades of grass on them, putting them on he hooked his noticeably refilled potion bottles to his belt, checked his gear and left his room. Link knew Pipit refilled them, whether it was out of his unbreakable kindness or pure pity- Link feared he may never know; but he would leave it as it for now.

He stumbled down the hall and his eyesight blacked and refocused in a splash of yellow and brown. The senior knight held the hero in his arms and cooed soft words as he slowly carried Link back to his bed. Link didn't want to go, he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to end all of this and get his life back.

Little did he know, the world had already destroyed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well I hope you liked chapter one, I'm really just copying and pasting all this from my Wattpad account to here- because maybe it's just me- but Wattpad just dosent feel like a place many fics (especially zelda) really get popular. But my shit johndave i wrote 4 years ago did like wtf.

It had been hours, maybe a day or so- Link had lost track of time as his consciousness would fade in and out of reality, each time he awoke he would notice something new before he faded back to sleep. There would sometimes be a cold rag on his head, or a hand holding his, sometimes a baritone voice with a slight lisp would accompany the silence of the room as if it could break it all like shattered glass. 

Never did he understand any of this but he was too fatigued to care. Letting his eyes fall shut again he slipped back into the welcoming arms of his dreams that were always more benevolent than the world around him. 

\-----------------------------------------

Pipit sighed, his cyan eyes scanning Link as he exhaled another nervous breath. It had been a whole day and the small mumbles the knight would make were tiny indications that he indeed was still very much alive, and that was about all the reassuring the yellow clad knight needed at the moment. 

Reaching out a hand he grabbed the cloth from Links head and sat it next to him on the floor. He has discarded of the tunic and chain mail through a diligent process of sitting Link upright and slowly peeling away what was left. Pipit took the time to drink in the sight of the heroes body, cuts glittered his chest while deep and gruesome scars were all over his sides and arms. It was sad seeing the blonde like this- Pipit always saw him in a view of idolization and to look at him with this point of view hurt him. 

Link always seemed so tough, he walked with a gusto that nobody else could, not even Groose. His fists were always tightly clenched has he walked- Pipit should have seen that as an indication of pain. Every time Link would run though the Knight Academy's yard at night he would stop by and see Pipit, but he would always have his arm pressed on his side or his chest- there is another. The brunette cursed too himself as he rubbed his face with his left hand that wasn't currently gripping Links, how could he have been so ignorant as to let these slide- he should have asked Link if he was ok! 

Slamming his fist on the bed he felt all his rage burst out as a sob of anger ripped from his mouth. He felt terrible for Link, if he could just take his place to let the blonde boy sleep for just a few days he would take the risk of possibly loosing his life. Though he did wish to the goddess for that chance, he still remained patrolling the path between the Knight Academy and the Training Dojo every night, every day, every week, of every month. 

That was all Pipit ever had and even if the journey in Links boots did kill him at least he would have died knowing one thing more than anybody in Skyloft could ever know. Maybe that did sound a bit arrogant and selfish but he wanted to know what was beneath those innocent looking clouds, what monsters they hid that caused such brutal markings on Link- what heat they possessed to melt his boots, what gifts they granted to give him such a powerful advance to a heavenly weapon.

Biting his lip and looking Link over one last time he swallowed his feelings and the love he had for the hero that he had buried deep within and turned to leave the room. There were no doubts in his mind that he loved Link, he wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss him till it was ok but he knew a hero with a destiny as great as his wouldn't taint it to be with another man. 

With that thought in mind he glanced back at the hero and left the room with his feelings locked away and his mind set on keeping his head out of Links business and keeping it in his own. 

"May the Goddess protect the Knight"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Yeah so these chapters look hella short, I've come to that conclusion, but really it's because this is the format they are typed in on Wattpad and on there this looks like a damn bible page. But idk, maybe I'll try to make them longer in the future but idk.

When Link awoke his head was pounding, he felt sick to his stomach and his body was aching all over. His eyes weak and he had to open and close them for a few minuets before he could actually keep them open. 

Looking around he quickly was set in a state of deep panic. How long at he been asleep? Where was the yellow knight that he heard speak to him while he was unconscious? Why was he covered in bandages?

Forcing himself to sit up despite the pain, Link grasped a folded slip of paper that was neatly perched on the beside table by him, unfolding it his eyes scanned the perfect handwriting of Pipit. 

"Dear Link,

      I know you told me that the adventures you go on are none of our business, or how you say it, they contain things we are better off not trying to concern ourselves with.   
   But this is the 12th time you have come home battered and beaten so badly that you are hardly able to walk. I understand this is your destiny, but your destiny shouldn't be one that looks like this.   
    I woke up extra early today and decided I'm going to venture below the clouds myself, I'm unsure how well I'll do but if I know anything it's that if you are able to do it that I can too.   
   I've packed food and my sword, and I think Im going to set out for the green pillar, I don't know where Ill land or what will happen but I promise I'll be ok. 

And if I'm not ok...Link...I love you. 

                                             -Pipit"

The blonde knight felt his heart choke, he had to get to the surface. Faore wasn't particularly dangerous, but it wasn't very safe either. Dragging his legs and swinging them over the edge of the bed was a feat all in itself. 

Standing was even worse. 

Link grabbed a yellow tunic that was laying neatly over the back of a chair as his green one shown little promise of even being labeled a garment anymore. But he would just have to worry about getting a new one when the only thought he was having was not how to beat the shit out of the brunet boy for his stupid actions. 

Groaning to himself and wrapping the master sword around himself he could feel Fi's resonance in his soul. She cared and he knew it, no matter how monotone the blue spirt tried to portray herself. Link then put his shield on, wrapped a belt around his hips and yanked his toasted boots on his legs. 

Walking hurt but a cocktail of red potion, and that rainbow one Luv swore by her life wasn't made of random illegal things, he was able to numb his body enough to leave the room and make his way outside. 

The sunlight hurt his eyes, but nothing Lanayru had not forced him to get over and deal with. Running to a platform Link jumped and called for his beloved crimson bird, but panic had set when he didn't see his loftwing but Zelda's in its place. 

Oh Pipit didn't...Link knew full well any average loftwing wouldn't even stray below the clouds let alone near them, meaning in theory that Pipit had taken Links bird to go below the clouds. The crimson bird wasn't that all fearing of the surface and would dip below the clouds just enough to land Link on a hill when he didn't feel like nearly dislodging a shoulder on the sailcloth. 

Sighing and grabbing the reins of the purple bird link began to fly to the cloud break, pulling the sailcloth out he wrapped its corners around his bruised and scarred wrists before jumping from the bird and allowing the gravity to pull him to the forest. 

*************************************

"Link I don't care, I just think you could do so much better in this academy if you would just stay awake in class for once."  
Pipit mumbled as he leaned back and wrapped his lips around the bottle of stolen liquor.   
"Yeah wellllll not all of us are perfect Pip."  
An already drowsy and drunk Link mumbled as he scooted closer to the yellow clad boy. His blue eyes droopy as they traced the features of Pipits face, Link was hopelessly in love with this boy and he had to make a move before-  
"Yeah well I think Im gonna ask that redhead girl on a date."  
that.   
Link moved back and swallowed hard as the alcohol he drank suddenly turned on him and rather giving him wicked confidence it made him weak and dizzy.   
"Pft don't rub it in that people love you, nobody likes me."  
Link grumbled as he felt his body sway and he was leaning on Pipit, who sighed and put an arm around Link, making the blonds body surge with warmth.   
"Yeah well maybe if you were not sleeping all the time people would see you were worth their time."  
ouch. Links heart sunk a bit.   
"I think it's time we get you back to your room. You drank way more then me. At this rate Im only aiding in the fact you sleep all the fucking time."

*************************************

When Links feet hit the ground he took a deep breath, the air was moist with fresh rain and that only made the blond utter a frustrated sigh. Rain made mud and mud hid any possible tracks Pipit could have left behind. 

Putting the sailcloth away Link decided to think in the way only Pipit would think. The by the book rules of the Knight Academy on how to survive in the wild, and the first rule, find water. Turning on his heel he began to walk to the waterfall, as he knew if Pipit payed attention to that lesson any harder his brain would have melted. 

So the adventure began, Link was now trying to save the goddess incarcerated and the man he loved with all his being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to post. got in a car crash and they just now decided to assign me to court, what fun.

Link began his journey a few hours ago, no? Days maybe? His concept of time had been off kilter since this whole thing began. His blue eyes scanned the area for anything that would give him some faint direction to point himself to his fellow knight. 

He could feel his heart racing, did Pipit really love him? Or was it something spoken on a whim of he knew he could be killed and he wouldn't have said it otherwise. Would Link even have the courage to confront the other male on the subject? Or would he simply let that brief glistening moment of hope die out like every other moment of adoration he ever felt. 

But what about Zelda?

His heart swelled, he still cared about her but after her bitter words and her rejection she had dealt him so many, painfully many, times was too much for him to want to keep loving her. He could still feel the way his blood turned cold when it was just them at the top of the goddess statue. 

The way her eyes met his and in that moment the world felt like it had been frozen just for him, he couldn't hear the redheaded pompadoured fool shouting his woes about how unfair this was, he couldn't hear the harsh wind every Skylofitan grew accustomed too, he couldn't hear anything but Zelda's nervous breathing and his heart beating resonating in his ears and in the aura around them. 

But when she shoved him that's when he snapped out of his mind and swallowed hard as he planted his boot in a puddle of thick mud. Link groaned, he would never get used to the soggy feeling of walking with a muddy boot for countless hours. 

Stopping to dislodge his boot from the mud, something followed its exit. It was a gold compass that Pipit had since he was a child. He had cherished it and took care of it for it was the only relic he had of his father. 

Picking it up and examining it Link could see a crack in the glass and bugs had already decided to inhabit the now useless object. 

Looking up, Link could see a few half washed away footprints in the semi-dry dirt ahead and the steps he now took were faster then before. 

*************************************

"Look, Link, you can't get so worked up over one girl, I mean not every single girl knows a great guy when she sees him."  
Pipits arms were wrapped around a sobbing form, blond hair tousled and blue eyes red from tears of self loathing and rejection.   
"I know you really love Zelda and...even I thought she had a thing going for you but...Link fuck stop crying..."  
Pipits hand came to a red cheek and he turned Links head to face him. The pain in the boys face was evident, years of abandonment did that to a person.   
"Look she's just- some spoiled brat. Don't let that get to you dude, just I- no matter what..I-I care about you."  
The yellow boy mumbled this into blonde hair as his arms wrapped back around his friends body and he pulled him closer.   
"I love you Link, ok? This'll be ok."

*************************************

"Pipit!"

Link shouted with all the voice he could muster, he was desperately searching for Pipit now, but the night was falling and Link had already found a multitude of small items he knew belonged to the other. 

"Pipit please!"

Link yelled, tears swelling in his eyes like gems set in a centerpiece only Pipit could admire. His heart was beating fast and his hands were shaking, his mind racing when he felt the swords hum make his every action pause. 

Blue light lit the small cluster of trees Link was surrounded in and he watched the body of his companion materialized in a beautiful glow. 

"Master, I have a suggestion as to how you may locate Pipit."

Fi spoke slowly and orderly as usual, he didn't like that she couldn't express normal emotion but he figured it was nice to have someone so calm and collected to ease his mind when it had run so rampant that nothing seemed to steady it. 

"Have you considered taking use of your dowsing ability? You currently possess an object that belonged to Pipit, I can scan it's essence and you will be able to track him from there on."

If Link could have asked her to hit him he would have, but he vigorously nodded his head and stood tall as Fi scanned the yellow tunic, she went silent and the sword began to glow as a new target was set in its memory. 

Pulling the sword from its sheath, Link followed its faint pulse until his his eyes landed on a red substance covering the ground, first in drops and then in small puddles. 

Oh goddess...


	5. Chapter 5

As Link followed the crimson that stained the ground he really didn't know what to think. Many situations flooded his mind, some put him at ease and other made him even more frightened. 

What if Pipit was hurt? Something could have easily blindsided anyone no matter how strong they were, the creatures here were sneaky with the thick trees and occasional fog. What if Links foe Ghirahim had kidnapped the other in an attempt to use him for some type of manipulation? It wasn't something that was entirely impossible. 

Or Pipit could be totally safe and this is enemy blood, perhaps a Bokoblin? Keese? Link kept trying to think positive, no fog or trees would make Pip lower his guard, would it?

Link was unsure what to think, unsure what little fantasy to feed himself so his mind would cease its rampage and just relax and let him focus on finding him...finding the person that Link found so admirable and caring and honorable. 

Pipit...he was like Links sun. 

Resilient and ever glowing, yellow and warm and giving life and energy all around him. When Pipit walked into a room it took on a new energy, a new power. The beautiful way he moved and the way his eyes lit up when he looked at Link, it was something the green knight could only envy and adore. 

Link stopped again when the swords pulsing was at its highest frequency, and if Link was any bit smart he knew Pipit had to be close by. Link searched for anything, any sign or indication that the boy was here or anywhere close. 

"Pipit!!!!"

Link shouted as he turned in a full circle, looking up and down in hope for anything. That's when he was froze by the sound of a faint groan. Links head snapped around and he looked up to see his fellow knight tied tightly around a tree...

His sun...his love...the yellow tunic soaked with blood that streamed from a cut across soft and strong shoulders. It didn't look bad, but granted it's been a day or two so it did have time to heal. 

"Pip...oh...oh my goddess..."

Frozen, like all the previous trials he faced were nothing, like this was the one that his fight or flight instincts seemed to go on cruise control, like the courage gifted from the goddess, that was imbedded so deeply in every cosmically crafted cell of his body, meant nothing. 

"Please Link..."

His voice was weak and it hit every part of the blondes body like it took all his energy away. Link found himself grabbing for the master sword, he ran to the tree and with quick and carful slices he had freed the other and caught him in his arms, letting the legendary sword clatter in the mud because it meant nothing compared to the man in his arms. 

Link carried Pipit to a nearby cave and laid him down on the ground, tears were dropping down both of the boys cheeks, Link was trying to hold back, trying to maintain the cold exterior he kept up so well but it rushed out and he was sobbing and holding onto the brunette for dear life like he was the anchor that kept Link grounded to reality. 

"Pipit wh-why I thought y-you died-"

He was holding Pipit so tight he felt like nothing mattered. Pipit was unsure how to respond but he wrapped his good arm around Link and hummed as he pulled the blonde closer to him. 

"Shh Link...hey hey...I'm ok I promise..."

Pipit was trying his best to calm the green night, his mouth pulling to a smile seeing Link in his yellow tunic, he couldn't explain how he really felt but it made him feel a lot better. 

"No Pip...never please never again...You are all I have in Slyloft and I know Zelda dosent love me and I just look forward to seeing you every day because after everything I deal with on these stupid tasks and quests I never meet anyone that has...had your optimism and your love and I just...Pipit I just love you..."

Link was shaking and his hands were covering his face and Pipit smiled, that beautiful face. That face that made the most differing expressions, how he loved when it looked confused because it meant he could get closer to Link to explain whatever it was better. When it was happy because he knew Link was finally at ease. When it was tired because he knew that meant he would get to hold the blonde for the few minuets of sleep he got. 

Pipit loves that face. 

"Link...god Link..."

He ran his thumb over wet cheeks and let out a soft sigh as he leaned closer and pushed their foreheads together. Link could feel the blush all over the brunettes face and it made the heat rise in his own. 

"Link I love you so much..."

Link swallowed as he moved closer and put his hand on Pipits shoulder. It was like electricity, more powerful than any dessert creature could mimic. His hands shaking, his heart racing and beating so hard that this feeling shot down anything he ever held for the forgotten goddess. 

Pipit leaned forward and his lips hit Links, soft but firm. An action that hard been restrained for years and it was eagerly returned with a passion that had been repressed for a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

When Link pulled back from Pipit his eyes were locked with the other boys. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to say, if his capacity to speak was even functioning anymore that is. 

Pipit seemed just as shocked, but more laid back about it. Like he could do it again effortlessly, like it was something he had wanted to do for years and took every chance he got to think about how he would do it. 

"I...Pipit...I..."

Link found it hard to speak, he had no clue how to react, he was definitely ok with what had happened but it still was a huge shock to his fried and beaten mind. 

"I know...if that was too much I'm sorry but...I figured Zelda wouldn't do it once you saved her so I had to make sure someone did."

The brunette leaned close as he let his lips push against the soft skin of Links neck, that caused a shiver to entangle every nerve in Links body and his eyes to blink quickly like his body couldn't process any of these feelings coherently. 

"No I...I'm ok with it, I don't know if I've ever been so shocked about something to happen since this whole thing."

Link mumbled as he moved closer to the yellow knight and let his eyes close as he inhaled the scent from Pipit. Berries, tree bark, and the soap that his tunic still smelled heavily of. 

Link smelled of metal, fire, and dirt. All things he usually encountered often on his travels. It almost made him jealous the other boy still had the luxury of living in Skyloft where the biggest issue was not letting your remlet out at night. 

"Pipit- I- we have to get you back to Skyloft, you're hurt and I-I want you somewhere I know is safe."

Link hummed and put his hand on the knights chest, pushing him back gently as he looked Pipit in the eyes. Link didn't want to push him away, but he had to keep him safe, and if that meant putting the boy back in the cage in the sky then it was what he would do. 

Skyloft was safe and warm and he could keep Pipit there where nothing could touch him and hurt him, and he was positive that the other would want to return home after all thi-

"No Link, I'm staying down here with you. I can't let you fight all this on your own."

Oh. shit. 

"No Pip you don't understand- it's dangerous down here and you don't have the master sword like me and you don't know it well down here and you haven't been down here long enough..."

The look of anger and hurt that crossed Pipits face made Links stomach sink. It was clear now that Pipit was offended and Link knew this wasn't going to end well.

"So you are doubting my abilities to adapt and survive just because I haven't been here long? And because I don't have some fancy sword?"

The bitter sarcasm in his voice was cutting Link in the most sensitive way. 

"Well, haha, last time I checked you haven't exactly been down here any more then I have up until this whole thing with Zelda began!"

The other was standing now, shouting and looking the blonde in the eyes and Link forced himself to his feet.

"Pip I-"

"No Link! If anything I don't know how you haven't really died yet! All you do is sleep class away and then go to your room to carve your stupid little statues to make Zelda love you!"

"Please stop..."

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one to have this fate."

Pipit swallowed and balled his fists, his arms raised and he shoved Link down into the muddy floor.

"Find me when you learn how to be a real knight."

And with that Pipit walked away, kicking the legendary sword so it clattered next to Link in the mud. 

*************************************

"Pipit please! I'm so sorry!"  
Link shouted as he ran after his friend, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"No Link! I can't believe you did that! You knew I cared about Karane! How could you tell her that little blue haired midget loved her and throw my letter in the trash!"  
Link swallowed hard, the anger in the others voice was like daggers.   
"Pipit I'm sorry, I just thought you...you cared about m-"  
"No Link! Keep your little boy love feelings to yourself! That's why Zelda hates you! She dosent want to be seen with a fag."  
Pipits arms came out as he shoved Link into the nearby lake that the bridge to his house was next to. 

*************************************

Link pushed himself out of the mud, his head was pounding and he felt so awful. Just when he finally thought he had Pipit he messed it up again and the other was out of his reach once again.

Picking up the master sword and shoving the bloody blade into its case was a defiling feeling. Standing up and feeling the gross squish of mud in his boots and the soggy pants and tunic sticking to him was even more so. 

Link felt tears drip down his cheeks but he was quick to wipe them away.

If that's how it was going to be then fine. Link would prove himself to Pipit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy I haven't had time to focus on writing. Promise more chapters will come soon, for the more quickly updated version please check me out on Wattpad, InterGalacticKnight. Thanks!

Link was tired, body fatigued and eyes drifting shut occasionally. He had been walking a long time, his mind trying to stay focused on the task at hand, rescuing Zelda, but knowing his possible lover was out in Goddess knows where with nothing but a half decent sword, one red potion, and a hurt shoulder only made Links anxiety grow worse. 

He had to admit, he did say some stuff that he knew would make the yellow knight mad, but Link was only trying to give Pipit the basic knowledge that anyone wanting to come to the surface should know. 

Link knew that he didn't want to leave the forest, but he had already beaten the temple and he had to get back to Eldin for a trial. That in mind link stood still as he scanned for a close statue, but even still none of him wanted to leave. 

Maybe he could dowse for Pipit, follow his trail for a bit, make sure he was ok. Then what if the knight saw him, would he only shove Link even farther away? Link didn't want to make the other any more angry. He knew Pipit took time to blow off steam. 

Sighing Link allowed his eyes to roll back to the map, finding the closest statue he began walking till he arrived. Still not wanting to leave he hesitated before pulling out his sailcloth and letting the gust of air lift him back above the clouds. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Pipit was sitting on a log that wasn't too far from a massive tree, panting and sweating heavily as he filled and extra empty bottle with water and drank it quickly. He was exhausted, he's never walked this far or this much in such a humid area. 

Granted Skyloft could get pretty hot some days, it was nothing compared to this. Pipit was a bit regretful that he didn't have Link with him, he enjoyed the others simple and quite company. And the idea of how it would feel to hold Links hand and walk with him was ebbing at his mind. 

The yellow knight sat up, rubbing his face on his leather gloved hands he decided he should maybe attempt to make some sort of shelter that was idealistic enough to stay in for a few days, as he wanted to research a bit about this area. 

Standing back up he looked around till he saw a hollowed out area in the massive tree, it didn't go in very deep but it was enough to keep him dry, and if the entrance was covered with vines it would suffice for some privacy. 

Grabbing his bag he walked to the hole and put the bag inside, then he turned and began to gather vines off the tree, when he had enough he started to hook them on the threes sort of jagged bark. He then took his bad and unfolded the sleeping bag he packed, he laid it out on the back part of the hollowing and then put the rest of his stuff next to it. 

Grabbing a book and a pencil from his bag pipit locked his sword tightly around his body and left the small hollowing to begin his research. 

\----------------------------------------------

Link landed in the hot volcanic area and groaned, he hated this place with a special type of passion. Too hot, too muggy, it made the desert seem marginally pleasant. 

Walking into the area Fi had placed on his map he began to search for the temple he had to enter. Fi had notified him that he would encounter Zelda here and nothing was preparing Link to see her face. 

Once he located the area he walked inside and was instantly greeted with a face full of heat, the lava floor and the enclosed ceiling made the heat al ly hat worse. The earrings he wore for the heat doing little to help. 

Link began to make his way through the labyrinth, it was lengthy and annoying hard at some points but when he saw the doors ahead of him marked with a triforce he knew the blonde goddess stood behind them- and no part of him wanted to see her. 

Stepping through, Link felt his stomach twist, he wanted to vomit as she stood there like she had any sort of glory. 

"Link."

She spoke softly, she came down the steps she was on, her eyes locked in his, her blond hair flowing behind her and her dress as well like she had some urethral energy following her. 

"Where's Impa?"

Link said strongly, he didn't want to face Zelda or hear whatever she had to say. He wanted to just get this over with and carry on so he could return to the forest and find Pipit. 

"I asked her to stay back...I've become stronger as I've learned to control my powers more I've...lost a need for her."

Link swallowed hard. He wondered when the day would come she would lose a need for him. Looking back in her eyes he felt sick again. It was incredibly hard to look at her like this, the young innocent girl he loved now twisted and pushed into some sort of role that looked...hideous on her. 

This bitter seriousness that overtook her complexion, the way she dressed now of a style that looked so bad on her body, the way she spoke and carried herself in a way that everyone below her didn't matter. 

"Zelda. You...I can't look at you...when all this is over I just...lets just go our separate ways please..."

He said softly but she walked closer till her face was inches from his, his breathing sped up and he couldn't move, his grip on the master sword growing tighter. 

"Link I've thought your feelings over and...now that I have it's come to light that me and you must be together, we are destined. For our legacy can't carry on if we don't." 

Link felt his anger peak, 

"What?! No! I can't love you after everything you have hid from me and lied about and how you used me to get where you are."

He stepped back but she followed, her hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him so her lips landed on his, Links eyes shot open wide and his hand raised to shove her back onto the floor. 

"No...no Zelda never..."

Link mumbled this as he glared at her, walking past her he raised his sword till it was glistening with light and then swung it at the triforce symbol floating on the fountain in front of him. 

Link wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She was really just what Pipit said. A spoiled brat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys like about this story?

It was in times like these Link knew he had to accept the path he was given, his life being chosen by some divine force to lead a rebellion against a force that was consumed by centuries of demonic rage that wasted away every ounce of light in its path. 

It was times like these Link simply knew he had to just get over the fact that he couldn't sleep this off like a test he didn't want to take. He couldn't show up late to a fight like the class he hated the most because if he did he ran the risk of not getting a chance to fight that evil. 

That evil man, his gray skin, the white outfit that he wore and the way his extravagant flamboyance could out mask his violence and his cruel wish against the one he deemed "Skychild" 

Link hated him so much, Ghirahim was his name, and oh Link couldn't even put into words the way the entity made him burn with rage and hate. The way he was mistreated by Zelda couldn't overshadow anything the towering demon said to him. 

"You know maybe you were just doomed to get rejected by her! After all what little goddess desires to drag along a needy little knight everywhere she sets her divine little foot?"

The words taunted Link, another fight between him and Ghirahim was sure to ensue, as one always did. Usually it ended with the demon leaving a stream of curses about how he dosent understand how Link can hurt him so bad and then he would vanish in a kaleidoscope of diamonds leaving the hero to bleed and limp till he left the damn temple. 

Standing up, Link rolled his eyes and reached in the pouch on his right hip for a roll of gauze, he then took it and wrapped it around a gash on his upper left arm. Link knew the time was coming for him to face his next battle with Demise, the large monster sealed in the sacred grounds.

Sighing, he figured it had been too long since he last saw Pipit, and his want to just talk to the yellow knight was growing immensely, and he found himself storming out of the temple and making his way to a nearby statue. 

Praying to it silently he was lifted in the gust of air that carried him back into the world of the sky. It was amazing how skylofitians had not made some wild adaptation and grew wings yet with how long they had been in this bird cage.

When Link was suspended in the air he called for his bird. Surprisingly the red Loftwing remade its grand appearance after being missing for nearly a week. Link grabbed hold of the reins around the large birds neck and flew over to the green light pillar. 

Link highly doubted the yellow knight had gotten far. Sure he was probably having a great time with the Kikwis and being amazed by all the miniature birds- and he probably had already wrote the very first recorded notes of the surface as Link didn't bother to really let anything the surface had amaze him. 

When Links feet hit the ground that was near the sealed grounds he could feel the Earth shaking beneath him and his heart stopped. Watching large black plums of evil bellow from the pillar in the ground he could only hold his breath. But the figure dressed in yellow currently taking cautious steps back from it made Link break into a full out run. 

"Pipit look out!" 

*************************************

Link ran as fast as he could, his body in a fast collision with Pipits as the both tumbled to the ground and rolled to avoid the rogue Loftwing flying right at the yellow boy.   
Link was panting, heart racing as he pushed himself up to see if Pipit was ok, ignoring the stinging claw slash in his arm as his only concern was his fellow knight.   
"Pip are you ok?"  
He spoke softly as he helped the other boy up, Pipit only smiled and pulled Link into a hug that the blonde savored with every second the blissful contact of the other male that he had.   
"I'm fine, thanks so much. I love working with Loftwings but they can get so dangerous."  
Pipit gave a soft nervous laugh as he smiled and wrapped his arm around Links shoulder and pulled him closer.   
"Good thing I'm with the strongest knight in Skyloft."

*************************************

Link ran off the edge of the cliff and let himself go into a free fall to the other boy. Right when Link had his arms around Pipit he felt the surge in energy break free and explode- causing razor sharp black scales to emerge from the ground and shoot through the air. Link took the hits as him and the other boy rolled until they collided with one of the walls in the spiral shaped hole. 

Links previous arm injury was searing pain, and small pinpricks in his back were becoming more irritating as he pushed himself off Pipit. 

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I knew the second I came here this would happen."

Link rambled till soft lips collided with his and he leaned forward into the kiss before a shattering roar made the air around them come to life with an energy that paralyzed every single being in the area and made the clouds stop moving and the sun go dimmer. 

"Pipit just- take my shield. Try to run to the temple, I have to fight it- there's not much I can do to protect you right now."

Link removed the Master Shield from his back and wrapped it around Pipits arm. He looked into the deep crystal blue eyes of the brunette boy before kissing his head and turning to run towards the Darkness before him.


	9. Chapter 9

He felt his body rolling in the dirt, the grunts escaping his lips that were glossed in blood. Links hands trembled and he reached to grab his sword from the large gouge in the ground next to him. He felt searing pain all over his body but he tried his best to ignore it as it wrapped itself around him. 

His eyes were trained on the yellow clad knight running up the spiraled walkway, he could see the fear but determination in the way Pipit ran. But he couldn't focus on Pipit right now- the large beast was about halfway up and Link had only gotten it down twice. Running at full speed while tossing back an empty bottle that had held stamina potion, he eventually caught up to the beast- careful to block its strikes with the shabby shield that Pipit had with him. 

Link did his best to fend off Demise, striking its toes one by one till the beast fell, giving the knight a chance to land the fatal skyward strike on the pillar that was perched on its head. Landing some descent strikes Link was knocked to the ground as the beast roared in agony as it was sucked back into the ground, jumping and sailing down Link made quick work of sealing it back in its prison. 

Stepping back from the pillar Link let himself breath before he looked up to see Pipit waving down at him, he exhaled, as long as Pipit was safe- 

"But you're not safe, skychild."

Links stomach churned and he felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs, the pain in his shoulder was something otherworldly as he felt the cold metal of Ghirahims signature black dagger dig into it. He could feel the demons hot breath against his neck and his eyes were wide, tears leaking from them as he didn't know how to respond to the pain. 

"My master will kill you. And when he dose I don't think I'm going to let anyone you love get away without suffering from this hell you brought on them."

The blade was ripped from his shoulder as the entity faded away, Links scream enough to bring Pipit barreling along down towards him. Link collapsed to the ground- dropping the master sword and moving his hand to cover the wound that was staining his torn tunic crimson.

"Link!!!"

The brunet shouted as he ran to Links side, ignoring the patter on diamonds created by the absconding demonic force behind them. Pipits cut up hands pawed at Links body to try to hold the knight up as what looked like some black magic was biting into the wound causing Links body to tense and collapse. 

"Link hey, hey look at me please..."

Pipit said this softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind long ears. Like a mother cooing to her child he bent down closer and kissed Links head. The green knight was letting out a strangled noise of pain as his nails dug into the dirt. Another loud cry left Link as the magic or whatever it was seemed to fade into his skin and his conciseness along with it. 

Sighing, Pipit hoisted Link into his arms and grabbed the sword too. He then began to carry them to the top of the hole in the ground and finally sat him down at the entrance of the stone building. When a light rain began he eventually dragged him into the large building and hummed to himself as he stripped Link of the upper part of his tunic and began to clean his wound. 

Pipit always found himself here, seeing the parts back together where Link had snipped them away. Out of selflessness and his inability to go back and change his fate he instead let himself carry the burden for every other being that he helped. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Link sighed as he leaned back against the tree and watched as Pipit wrapped the bandage around his leg, still ranting about how Link needs to stop stargazing at night when Mia was out. 

"Yeah ok I get it mom."

"If you got it why are you still doing it?"

Snapped a soft voice as cyan eyes met Link with a mischievous grin. Pipit leaned forward and locked their lips for a second before pulling back. 

"You know damn well I'm just trying to keep you alive Link. And if that means babying you and us pretending to be dating then I'll do it."

Pretending to Link was really them being together. Though he told Pipit it was all just for the fact Link was depressed over Zelda and this helped- the yellow knight went along with it. Pipit leaned in for another kiss and sighed softly as he felt Links hand gently place itself on the side of his face. 

Kissing back Link inhaled the soft vanilla soap Pipit used before pulling back and letting out a low hum. 

"Whatever."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kissing Link again softly Pipit made a final wrap of bandage around the wound and sighed to himself as he looked at the beaten broken hero before him. 

"This isn't pretending anymore Link...this is real now...I need you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, I am so sorry for how long it honestly took me to write this. As many of you probably know I originally wrote most of this story on Wattpad (primitive I know) and I had someone come on it and leave some, oddly fucking irritating comments? Just like, “Nobody plays SS anymore write about BOTW” and all that bullshit. So yeah. That kinda discouraged me and pissed me off. Also THIS CHAPTA GOT SOME REAL GAY STUFF IN IT SO BE WARNED. Sorry again for how long this took I love you guys and thanks for reading.

When Link woke up he could feel a blunt pain in his whole body. Not tied to one specific area, but all over every single bit of him. His hands were numb and his head was pounding as the light around him was far to bright for his eyes. Forcing himself to sit up he looked around before feeling an arm wrap itself around his shoulders, 

"Link please lay down...you're really hurt..."

Pipit slowly eased the knight back down onto the sleeping bag he had left in the tree. Link looked lost, confused and scared. It was a bit unnatural for the knight as Link could probably navigate the surface with his eyes shut. Pipit sighed, he wasn't sure what to do at this point, stranded with no potions and little medical supplies he didn't know what to do for Link. 

"Pip...what...happened..."

Links voice was weak, irritability slightly present as he locked eyes with Pipit searching for some small answer for what had happened to him. 

"The monster in the ground arose, and you were fighting it when that other man- Ghira whatever? He came up from behind and stabbed you..."

Pipit mumbled as he stared at the Master Sword laying by Link on the ground that hadn't stopped glowing since Link fell unconscious. Like it knew something was wrong, it knew there was some disturbance within its holder. Shaking it off the brunet turned his attention back to the man next to him. 

He loved Link, very much so, and he was glad those feelings were returned but he couldn't help wonder how they would keep this love with the war Link was trying to fight. Pipit knew he was worthless in it all, he held no place in the great Legend of the goddess, he had no divine abilities embedded within him that give him courage or strength. 

He was just a simple knight and Link was some divine entity with a big knife that found him an equal. Leaning down he kissed Links head. He wanted more for them, he wanted more for Link. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't think I would be so weak this time, I guess seeing you got the better of me and I just...I wanted to be with you."

Link said softly as he leaned into Pipits kiss and let his hand find his lovers to hold. Link wanted to hold Pipit close, his hand was shaking and he could feel the pain in his body easing as he moved closer to his lover. Link forced himself to sit up and he pulled Pipit close. 

"Please don't be scared, I promise I'll be better- from now on I just need you to please....go back to Skyloft..." 

Link moved his other hand up and smoothed it into dark brown hair. He knew Skyloft was the last place Pipit would want to be, but after a mental discussion with Fi during his unconscious state Link knew his final fight was near and he wanted Pipit nowhere near when it went down. 

Link pulled Pipit closer, seating himself so he was in the yellow knights lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He could feel Pipit wrap his arms around his waist and let out a soft sigh,

"Link you know...you know I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Pipit I know but please...for my sake..."

Link nudged his face against his lovers neck, pressing soft kisses along it as he let his eyes fall shut. He didn't want Pipit to leave but as the final times were closing in he wanted his love safe, safe in the sky where he should have been. Basking in the warmth of the sun and the clouds not here covered in blood and dirt. 

"I'm staying until your last day here Link...when the fight comes I will leave..."

Pipit hummed as he felt Link kiss a line up to his ear, Link had always been one to try to bring affection into difficult situations to try to seduce Pipit into giving him his way. Links lips were caressing the bottom of his lovers ear as his hands slid down Pipits arms so he could move the other mans hands to rest on his hips. 

Pipit did as Link instructed, letting his hands slide up under the slits on the bottom half of Links tunic and rub the angled hips under it. Humming again as he felt teeth gently bite his ear Pipit let one hand slide lower and grab Links ass. 

Link took quick notice and rolled his hips softly, careful not to move his injured shoulder as he leaned up and kissed Pipit deeply. He wanted to be close, as close as he could possibly get so he could savor this moment of love every damning second he spent on the surface. 

Pipit leaned back, pulling Link gently down with him, pressing their hips together he could hear his boyfriend groan into the kiss deeply. Links hands reached down to undo Pipits belt, pulling it off he began lifting the yellow tunic up and over the boys head. 

Pipit was also very careful to remove Links tunic. He watched the blonde sit up in his lap and he was mesmerized by Links beauty, the way his body was just the right amount of muscle. Tanned and fit with scars caressing little bits here and there. Pipit let his hands wander Links torso, slowly tracing every angle and dip.  

Link hummed and let out a soft breath as Pipits hands moved lower, following the delicious carved muscle that formed a V leading down between his legs. Link wanted to be this close all the time, usually he was always trying to get the farthest he could away from everyone but not he thrived for the close contact of calloused hands and a warm breath. 

Pipit slowly pulled Link down next to him and looked deep into his eyes, “You know- I never imagined I would have you of all people in this position, but I’m not going to complain.” He mumbled as he lowered himself and let his lips begin for form deep purple marks on the green knights hips. 

“Well then, why don’t you hurry up and show me what you wanted to do...” Link whispered softly and the chuckle that left Pipit was indication enough that it was nothing lighthearted. 

********************************************

When Link awoke to the incessant humming of the Master Sword he couldn’t feel his stomach churning. Normally he wasn’t very keen to being in touch with his more, spiritual senses, but the soft vibration of the ground beneath him that was just present enough to remind him that just below the surface the beast was calling out to him. 

Begging him. 

To come fight.


End file.
